Purity
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A famous high Elf general known as 'the Pure' is captured by the Druchii. Much lemons and some gore shall ensue.
1. Capture

_Yep it's Fee. When you read this, I may or may not have a working computer. So… sorry, but reliable updates are history if I don't. Hopefully, it's not going to stop me._

Disclaimer-I do not own Warhammer. That honour belongs to Games Workshop.

Purity-A Dark Elf Story Chapter 1-Capture

Caleda. Caleda the Pure, of Hoeth.

She has never felt the touch of a man, or the taste of wine. Never had her blood drawn, in any way.

Pure in every way, save one.

Caleda was one of the greatest generals of Ulthuan, skilled enough at tactics to plan every battle well enough to win, skilled enough in combat to turn the tide when that wasn't enough, skilled enough at swordplay to never suffer a single in jury.

She had never lost a battle. Not against the armies of the Empire, the forces of the Dwarves, the hordes of Chaos, nor armies of Orcs. Even the Druchii, fell cousins of the High Elves, knew and hated her name.

And it was those ancient enemies whose forces were arrayed against hers.

Caleda sighed.

"Lady?" asked one of the Swordmasters in her personal retinue, famous for being exclusively female.  
"What, Illiria?" asked Caleda?  
"Those of Ellyrion have sighted the armies of the Druchii. Their forces are far larger than ours, and far larger than we anticipated."  
"Don't fret, sister." said Caleda. "If we lose, we merely die."

* * *

This battle was almost unique. For unlikely almost all the others in their war, this was fought not on Ulthuan, but on the land of the Dark Elves themselves, Naggoroth. In a mission endorsed by the Phoenix King himself, Caleda had led her force into the depths of enemy territory. To kill the Witch King, Malekith.

But now they had been seen.

* * *

"Illiria, rouse the spearmen, prepare the archers! Bring together my guard." called Caleda. Illiria nodded, and turned, walking down the side of the plateau towards the rest of the camp.  
Caleda turned, silver-white hair glittering in the sunlight, and entered her tent.

* * *

Illiria pursed her lips.

Every time.

Every single time.

Caleda insisted that her retinue stay back, and attack wherever they help most. Of course, she wouldn't stay with those honour bound to protect her.

Fool. Wonderful, beautiful fool.

The lines were drawn, the soldiers prepared.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, hatred bright in the eyes of the Asur and Druchii alike.

Then, simultaneously, they charged.

Asur Spearmen clashed with Druchii Corsairs, Archers exchanging volleys with their dark equivalents.

A group of elite Black Guard approached the Archers.

Seeing this, Illiria directed the Swordmasters to intercept them.  
It wasn't a duty she liked, but she was going to do it well.

Caleda herself was accompanying one of the groups of Spearmen.

They were holding back the forces of the Druchii, until the Cold Ones attacked.

The reptilian cavalry shattered the rear of the Spearmen, and Caleda found herself surrounded on all sides, yet still she slew her attackers, every single one, the untouched eye of the storm.

* * *

Illiria was in a better position to oversee the battle than Caleda.

It wasn't good.

All over the field of battle, the Asur were retreating, the Druchii chasing after them, forcing them off the battlefield, or capturing them to who knows what end.

The Swordmasters and the Black Guard were locked together, in stalemate. Neither side was able to gain an advantage.

A figure stepped out of the fray, holding two wickedly curved blades. He attacked. Illiria blocked instantly, turning aside the attack and launching her own, which he countered.

"Retreat." said Illiria.

* * *

"_Illiria, I want you to oversee the battle." said Caleda.  
"Why, sister?" she asked.  
"The rest of our forces need someone to inspire them. You and the Swordmasters don't."  
"Caleda, you cannot be serious." said Illiria. "What is the point of an elite bodyguard if you refuse to use it?"  
"My mind is made up." said Caleda._

_Illiria sighed._

"_What do you want me to do?"  
"I need you to oversee the battle. If the battle reaches a point where it cannot be won, sound the retreat. Tell everyone that the fall back point is where we landed. If someone is not accounted for, use your discretion on how long you wait. If I don't return, the operation is under your control."_

_Illiria said nothing._

"_Illiria? Do you understand?"  
"Yes, sister. I will do as you ask."_

_* * *_

"Retreat!" shouted Illiria.

With perfect discipline, the Swordmasters broke off and began to run.

Some of the Black Guard tried to chase after them. They were cut down by the fighting retreat of the Swordmasters.

One of the Asur drew a small trumpet from inside her robes, and blew a single loud, trilling note.

All over the battlefield, the Asur broke off, retreating. Druchii ran after them. In that retreat, countless Asur were killed or captured. But still far more survived than would have done, had the battle continued.

"Caleda… you had better be at the fall back point…" muttered Illiria, as the last of their pursuers were killed, or simply gave up.

* * *

This was bad. Very bad. Caleda was the only Asur left alive, surrounded by Druchii.

They were keeping their distance, all of them, in a circle around her.

Then, another figure pushed his way into the makeshift arena. He had two wickedly curved swords. It seemed he was in charge, as their ranks parted for him.

He ran towards Caleda, swinging one of the swords.

She blocked it, knocking the sword away and swinging for his throat.

He blocked it with the other sword.

He wasn't bad. She'd beat him soon enough, only the Executioners could match the Swordmasters in single combat.

It was when she saw him grin that she knew some thing was wrong.

Something hard hit the back of her head, hard.

She fell forwards, onto the ground, into the shadows of unconsciousness.

* * *

A wave of freezing water splashed over her. She awoke, just in time to feel a second wave of icy water wash over her.

"Awake then!" spat a female Druchii. She was holding a bucket in one hand, and she threw it down to the floor as she spoke scathingly.  
"Took long enough."

"Where am I?" asked Caleda.

"You are in the cells of Har Skareth, the city of Lord Sirreln. My master, and now yours." She said, with a touch of arrogance.

Caleda leapt up, intent on knocking the laughing elf down.

Something grabbed her, by the neck, and held her down where she lay.

She looked down.

She was naked, apart from a metal collar around her neck and silver bands around each of her wrists and ankles. The collar had an attached chain, holding her to the wall.

The Druchii woman laughed again, not pleasantly.  
"Not so good now, are we, Miss Purity?"

The colour drained from Caleda's face.

Almost afraid to speak, she did.  
"What happens next?"  
The Druchii smiled.  
"Most slaves last barely weeks. You could last anywhere from days to decades. It really depends on whether you're as good as you look."

The idea was horrible. It took a minute to sink in, as she lay, numbly listening to the female elf talk.

"Of course, that depends on whether you learn to enjoy it or not. And all of that assumes the Witch elves don't buy you. Beautiful virgin, skilled in war. Khaine could not ask for a better sacrifice." She said.

She smiled, again.

"I'll leave you to think about it. You've got a very long journey to Karond Kar tomorrow." She called over her shoulder, as she left the cell.

Karond Kar. The Tower of Despair.

That's where she was going.

_And this is chapter one of Purity. I hope you like it, I've practically finished chapter 2 already, i just need to do the lemon.._

Characters-

Caleda. (Rhymes with Cal-Raider)  
A famous Asur General, Caleda is a beautiful elf regarded as pure in every other way but death. She is very skilled with a sword, having trained at the tower of Hoeth under the order of the Swordmasters. She has long, straight silver hair, and blue eyes. She is reasonably tall, though not by elf standards, and like all of them rather thin. She wears blue and white robes, and a long sword on her back, easily two handed, with a shining silver blade and a blue metal hilt.  
Caleda has two sisters, Illiria and Irielle.

Illiria (Ill-irree-a)  
Illiria is Caleda's little sister. Also a skilled swordswoman and general, she serves as Caleda's second in command. She has black hair, straight like her sisters, and the same blue eyes. She was once in love, and pregnant, but the child died and the father was killed by raiding Orcs. She is constantly looking after her sister's safety, and is totally devoted to her.

Sirreln (Si-reln)

Har Skareth- (Har Scur-eth)


	2. Karond Kar

_Here we are with chapter two. Lemon warning, look away after the line 'I'd love to, my lord'._

Purity Chapter 2-Karond Kar

Torrential rain was lashing the outside of the ship.

The Druchii was leaning against a wall, smiling an almost friendly grin at Caleda.

Caleda was looking in any other direction but at her. But then suddenly, Caleda turned to her.  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
"Why do you ask?" she replied, caught off guard by the question.  
"Well, you won't leave me alone and it's nice to know people's name when you tell them to piss off." explained Caleda.

The Druchii laughed.

"Better learn to watch yourself, Miss Purity, unless you like pain. Of course, that wouldn't normally surprise me, but most slaves like you take a few weeks to learn that." she said, hoping to scare Caleda.

Who stared stonily at her.

The Druchii sighed.  
"I'm Letha."

"Thank you!" said Caleda with exaggerated relief.  
"Piss off, Letha."

Letha laughed, again.

"You're stuck with me, at least until you get sold. I'm your guard and assistant, rolled into one."  
"You forgot worst nightmare." muttered Caleda.

Letha smirked, and said.  
"I wasn't kidding when I warned you to watch your mouth. Some masters would kill you for that."  
"I'll make a note of that." said Caleda. "Any chance of some food?"  
"No."  
"How about you leaving?"

Letha remained where she was.

"I'll take that as a no." sighed Caleda, as she tried to sleep with the motion of the ship.

* * *

"Get up, oh pure one." said Letha. She pulled on a chain.

Caleda woke up as she fell flat on her face. The chain in Letha's hand was the one attached to her collar.

Letha pulled again, and Caleda struggled to stand in time as Letha started to walk out of the cell, dragging Caleda behind her.

She was just managing to keep upright as she walked. They passed through corridors and up staircases, travelling up from the bowels of the ship. Many of the Druchii looked at her with undisguised lust.

After a couple of minutes, after traversing a mesmerising maze of passageways, they reached what looked like an actual, 'public' part of the ship. There were more people here, and just about all of them stared at Caleda.

The sound of rain, and wind was far louder here.

They reached a door, and Letha opened it, pushing Caleda out and then following her.

The rain was pouring down, thunder crackling in the sky. The wind was horrible, almost a gale, and freezing cold. And there was a mist, so thick she couldn't even see Letha holding the end of the chain.

Moments later, a gigantic wall seemed to spring out of nowhere, in the mist. There was a small gate there, and Letha produced a key, opened it and dragged her in. It was barely warmer, but the lack of wind and rain was wonderful.

"Welcome to Karond Kar." said Letha. "Technically, you should go around to the main entrance, but you're too valuable a commodity to be out in that weather for long."

Letha pulled her along again, Caleda surprising her by walking fast enough to keep up. She was obviously trying to keep her dignity, what was left of it.

_It won't last,_ thought Letha. _It never does._

* * *

They passed through many corridors before finally reaching a far larger area. It was black and red, and spiky like so much Druchii architecture. Many people were in there, some Druchii alone, others dragging slave chains behind them.

Letha pulled Caleda, impatient, and started towards a staircase at the other end of the hallway. They finally reached the stairs, and climbed to the top. There was a small door, and a lean Druchii standing next to it.  
"Name?" he asked.  
"Letha, accompanying Caleda 'the Pure', on behalf of Lord Sirreln of Har Skareth." she said, producing an iron seal from inside her cloak.

The elf nodded.  
"Greetings." He said, holding out a hand.

Letha passed the chain to him, and smirked knowingly as she walked back down the stairs, and through another door.

Watching Letha leave, Caleda almost tripped when the Druchii pulled her chain savagely. He pulled her through the door.

Inside were a large group of people, elves and humans, each one wearing only the collar, and the wrist and ankle bands. Some were chained to each other, all were attached to the wall somehow.

The Druchii tied Caleda's chain onto the wall, and left through a door at the other end of the room.

There was silence for a few minutes.

Caleda tried to speak, only for someone to hiss.  
"Shut up, you idiot! Do you want to die?"

Caleda didn't try again. The Druchii reappeared from the door, and picked a group of slaves seemingly at random, took the chain, and led them through the door.

They didn't return, but five minutes later, the Druchii returned and chose another group.

It was almost an hour before he took Caleda. By that time she was the only one in the room. They went through the door.

It led to an incredibly large chamber, with a stage. The Druchii led her to a podium.  
"This is the famous Asur Caleda, the Virgin General. Anyone?"

One of the Druchii in the audience called out.  
"One thousand."

Caleda looked toward the voice, and realised how many people were here. The room really was huge. There were almost a thousand elves in the audience.  
"Two thousand." Called another elf, a Witch Elf.  
Caleda's breath caught in her throat.  
_Anyone Else. Anyone Else. ANYONE else… _hoped Caleda.

"Ten thousand." called a relaxed voice.

Caleda stared.

Letha smiled, and waved patronisingly at her.

There was a brief silence.

"She goes to Lord Sirreln. That ends this event." said the announcer, turning away.

Letha walked up and casually took Caleda's chain, and walked out another door with her. Eventually, they reached the outside.

Still rain, still blinding wind, still thunder.

In minutes, they reached the ship, and in a few more, they had returned to the same cell. Caleda finally voiced her thoughts.

"Why?"  
"Not for a second did Sirreln want to lose you. But by law and slave deemed of high value is purchased by the Witch King and sold. It's to keep the best slavers from getting all the skilled slaves." explained Letha.

Caleda nodded, and continued thinking.

"So this is it then." Said Caleda, her voice breaking slightly. "I can't get anywhere from here. This is a dead end."

Letha snorted with scorn.

"A dead end?" she said, pulling down one sleeve and opening her cloak, and the robe beneath.

Under that, she wore nothing apart from the golden collar around her neck, the same colour as the band around her wrist.

Caleda stared with shock as Letha shook her sleeves back down, and smiled.

"How?" Caleda finally choked out.

"My family ruled Har Skareth, once. We were plotting against the Witch King. But when we finalised the plan, I knew it wouldn't work. So I went and told him.

_* * *_

"_You have been plotting against me?" asked Malekith, Witch King of all the Druchii.  
"My parents have, my lord." purred Letha.  
"Don't try to lie to me." He said. He turned to one of the Black Guard.  
"Bring them here, now."  
The guard turned and left._

"_What of your sister?" asked Malekith.  
"Honestly, she knows nothing." said Letha.  
"Very good. Now, I will call for you when the rest of your family arrive." he said, signalling for two of the black guard to show her to some chambers._

_* * *_

"_Letha, Mithria, Tithia and Thakir of Har Skareth. You have been accused of plotting against me." stated the Witch King_

"_Tithia, Thakir, you have been sentenced to death by the hands of the Witch elves." he said._

_Six Black Guard appeared behind the two older elves. Four of the guard grabbed their arms as they tried to struggle, and the other two ran a dagger down their backs, cutting completely through their clothes, until they fell to the floor leaving them naked, and the two Guards attached silver collars around their necks ,as well as bands around their ankles and wrists._

_When they finished, they attached chains to the collars and dragged the struggling elves out of the room. The other four Guards walked back to the edge of the room._

"_Mithria, your sister has spoken for your innocence. I shall show you mercy. Letha, you knew of this plot, but you informed me. I shall show you mercy." said Malekith._

_He turned to some of the elves who had entered with Thakir and Tithia, Some of their attendants._

"_Sirreln, personal assistant to the previous Lord and Lady of Har Skareth." said the Witch King to one of them. He stepped forwards hesitantly._

"_As tradition dictates, you are the new Lord of Har Skareth. Do not make the mistake of your predecessor." he said._

_Sirreln bowed._

_That tradition was true. However, not always. Only when the ruling family was wiped out, would the assistant take over._

_Letha and Mithria were still here._

_And Sirreln was hardly a good leader. He was infamous for spending more time with female slaves in his chambers than he spent on his duties._

_Four Black Guard walked to Letha and Mithria._

_  
"For your crimes I sentence you two to slavery." said Malekith dismissively._

_The Black Guard drew their daggers, running them down the two girls backs, cutting through their clothing, barely nicking their skin. As the remains of the clothes hit the floor, they attached golden collars and bands to their necks, wrists and ankles. They then attached a chain, linking their collars together, then with a chain leading off to hold._

_One of the Guard gave that chain to Sirreln._

"_You may leave now." said the Witch King, his eyes far away._

_Outside the chamber, Sirreln smiled._

_  
"Well well, my ladies. Shouldn't this be… interesting._

_* * *_

"I learnt a lot in that first week." said Letha, smiling oddly. "When his assistant died, he said I was the only one he trusted. Of course, I still get… other duties." she finished, relishing the not so subtle implications in her words.

"What happened to your sister? Mithria?" asked Caleda.  
"She said she preferred staying where she was." answered Letha.

As they got further from Karond Kar, the sea grew calmer, and in spite of the cold walls and floor, and the chain holding her to them, the motion of the water soon enough lulled Caleda to sleep.

* * *

Letha impatiently pulled on Caleda's chain, walking through a door on the outside of Har Skareth. They travelled a short path through the corridors, and Letha opened a small door with a key. The door was just one away from a larger, far more ornate door.

Letha locked the door behind her, and dropped her robes to the floor. She told Caleda to wait in the room, and she left through one of the other doors.

Caleda looked around the small room. The largest thing in there was an oversized bed, but there was also a small wardrobe and a desk. There were two doors at the other end of the room.

Caleda sighed, and waited.

* * *

"Letha, I am glad to see you back." said Sirreln.  
"My lord." said Letha, bowing.  
"Do you remember what I said I would do if you did not bring the Virgin General back?" he asked.

"_If you fail, then when I'm finished with you, I'll strip you of your position, tie you up in a large hall and allow the population of Har Skareth to do their worst. After that, I may return you to the Harem, or I may give you to the Witch Elves._

_Do not Fail."_

"Yes, my Lord, I remember." said Letha.  
"Well?" he asked, impatient. "Where is she?"  
"In my room, my lord. I will fetch her." she said, bowing again and returning through the door.

As soon as she saw Caleda, she said.  
"Caleda, it's time to meet your master." She picked up Caleda's chain and took her through the door.

Caleda noticed a few tings quickly. The room was large, and many, many doors led off from it. One was obviously the large door she had seen from the corridor.  
She noticed a large cabinet in one corner, amongst many other wardrobes, full of who knows what.  
There was a simply enormous bed taking up a large part of one of the rooms walls, overshadowed by a window.  
Caleda's eyes flashed as she saw, hanging from a hook, her sword.  
Sirreln, her new master, was sitting naked on the bed, staring at her.

He was, as she had anticipated, the Corsair leader who had defeated her with foul play.

"Letha, I seem to remember discussing punishments, but not rewards." he said with mock surprise.  
"True, my lord." said Letha, carefully keeping her voice level.  
"Well, why don't you go first?" he said with an interested smile, taking the chain from Letha's hand and attaching it to the band on her foot.

"I'd love to, my lord." she said, with a slight smile.

She walked into the corner of the room, by the cabinet, pulling Caleda with her. Then, taking the chain, she twirled it around them, and pushed Caleda to the floor.

The chains dug into them both, cutting the skin and drawing blood. Letha smiled, and pushed her fingers into Caleda.

Caleda gasped, totally unused to this. Letha pulled her closer with her other hand, pushing them apart and then together, forcing the chains to cut into them again and again.

Letha unravelled the chain with a smirk, leaving Caleda there in shick.

She picked something from inside the cabinet.

Letha pushed one end of the dildo into herself, turning Caleda onto her front and thrusting into her ass.  
Caleda whimpered in pain.

Sirreln pushed himself into Letha.

A few minutes later, Letha came, and stopped. Sirreln undid the chain, and let her up.  
"Entertaining." he said. "You can leave now."

Letha half walked half crawled towards the door into her room.

"Aww, did she throw you into the deep end?" asked Sirreln, with a crooked grin. "What a shame."

He pulled her up, walking towards the bed, and throwing her onto it, before straddling her.

He pushed into her, digging his nails into her side.

Her cry of conflicting, newly found emotions, mainly pain, rang through the building.

_My first lemon in a while. Hope it's alright. :/_

Sirreln (Si-reln)  
Short, dark hair. Well built. Has a perverted streak longer than mine.

Letha (Leth-uh)  
With curly, long brown hair and cruel blue eyes, Letha is the second in command of Har Skareth. If Sirreln dies without a legitimate heir, (which isn't likely considering his harem) she becomes the leader. She is also a member of the harem. Like most of its members, she has a few fetishes. And by a few, I mean a lot.

Tithia (Tith-ee-a)  
Letha's mother. Assumed dead.

Thakir (Thack-ear)

Letha's father. Assumed dead. Once leader of Har Skareth.

Mithria (Myth-rye-a)  
Letha's sister. Looks very similar, but has hair reaching almost to the floor. Never wears clothes. Enjoys being in the harem a lot, and will do anything, no matter how strange or demeaning.


	3. Power

_Well, I'm back. LEMONLEMON right at the start._

Purity Chapter 3-Power

Caleda arched her back as Sirreln pushed into her again, his nails scoring her skin, blood welling from the wounds.

Her arm scrabbled down the side of the bed.  
Then she stopped.  
"_Not yet._"

He continued, thrusting deep inside her, gasping in his own pleasure.

For maybe a minute he did that, and then, with a harsh cry, he came, his cum flowing deep inside her.

Her arm came up from the side of the bed, and slashed a tiny dagger across his throat.  
She turned her head, blood falling on her cheek.

She pushed him away from her, and lay still, breathing deeply.

Then she stood.

There was a lot left to do.

* * *

"My lord, I-" began Letha, walking into the large bedchamber.  
She stopped when she saw Caleda, dressed now in a long black robe, the same sword Sirreln had taken as a prize back on Caleda's back.

The lord's corpse was lying, naked, on its back next to the bed, its throat cut.

"Letha." said Caleda. "It's protocol that you lead this tower now, is it not?"  
Letha nodded, her throat dry. Caleda was a swordsmaster. If Letha went for the door she'd be dead before she even started to turn around.

"Do you intend to press that claim?" said Caleda, her hand reaching for her sword.  
"N…no, Miss Caleda." said Letha, trying to keep calm. She would face death with honour, if she could.  
"In that case you can address me as Lady. Please tell the rest of the tower that I am now in charge." said Caleda. "That's your first job as _my _second."

* * *

"Lady?" said Letha.  
Oddly, she had found it quite easy to imagine her as the new ruler. Letha has never wanted power. Just a way to enjoy herself.

"Yes?" said Caleda. She was currently lying on what was now her bed, wearing voluminous robes, compared to the very skimpy outfit that Letha wore.  
"The Witch King sent this. He requested an audience with you, immediately." said Letha, passing a small scroll to Caleda.

All the colour drained from the Asur's face.  
The Witch King of Naggaroth. The Fallen Prince. Malekith.

He hated the Asur with a passion for what he saw as their betrayal.  
The chances of Caleda surviving were miniscule. But maybe, just maybe, she could kill him first…

* * *

"Lady Caleda, please enter." said one of the Druchii, when Caleda finally arrived.

She walked into the room, very aware of the dagger hidden in her robes.

"Caleda." said the shadowy figure of Malekith, Witch king of the Druchii. "I do hope you aren't going to try and kill me with that dagger."

Caleda stopped still.

"I hope you understand your position. You are the pure, correct? And you think the Asur would ever take you back, soiled as you are?" he said. "No. They would not give me my birthright, they will not forgive you your failure."

Caleda stayed standing, listening to the words of the traitor king.

"But if you embrace the dark elves, you will grow stronger than before. And I won't have to kill you." said Malekith plainly. "You can leave now, make your decision."

Caleda turned, numbly beginning to walk out.

"Oh, and be prepared. There will be assassins." warned Malekith.

* * *

_Done. It was going to be longer, but… eh._


End file.
